Curiosity with the Hyperdimension
by Pudding and Candy
Summary: One day, while Neptune is being forced to do work, she gets a (poorly written) letter asking for help, since she has nothing better to do anyway, she goes to meet the sender. From there on, a small adventure to solve a (kinda) mundane mystery begins.


A ridiculous idea that came while writing another story, inspired partly by a comment somebody said on a wikia, and also with a ton of nonsense thrown in as well.

 **Disclaimer:** HDN belongs to its respective owners.

* * *

Gamindustri rests from the war with ASIC, after countless battles the CPU and CPU candidates secured victory and all was well. Still, in times of peace, people take interest in all sorts of things. Even weird and maybe irrelevant things. Such was the case here, and a call for help was delivered in the form of a letter.

Inside the Planeptune basilicom was the CPU, the laziest, most stupid, most wasteful, disgus-

"Hey! That's a mean way to describe me!" Neptune said to nobody, but to the narration that was probably describing her. Truth was, she was simply behind in paperwork and was forced by Histoire to actually do something for once. Thankfully though, her work for the day is done (Almost a miracle if anything). Except at the bottom of the last sheet of paper was an envelope.

Without another thought, Neptune opened the letter and read its contents, expecting some sort of formal request or something of the like. Except it was none of what she thought.

 _Neptune!_

 _There's a mystery here and we gotta solve this one or else we might be in danger! Meet me in Virtua Forest Depths later today and make sure no one follows you._

 _This is urgent, do not ignore me!_

Neptune could only stare at the contents, there was no name, and the greeting was pretty much non-existent, and calling for a meeting in somewhere like Virtua Forest Depths sounded very suspicious. Furthermore, with such a quickly written note with bad handwriting, Neptune was wondering if she could even take the sender of the letter seriously. Still, having worked in the office for a long time, Neptune figured it would be good to go out, and maybe pick a quest that involved something in said location just keep Histoire happy. Just to be sure though, Neptune grabbed one of her best swords in case something does happen, but she just had a feeling this was not going to be a big deal.

After heading into the depths of Virtua Forest and collecting materials as well as fighting off a few monsters, Neptune was already bored, and hoped that whoever was to meet her made this trip worthwhile. Surprisingly though, instead of her meeting the sender of the letter, someone from behind called out to her instead.

"Neptune! You're finally here! And you're late."

"Not really, your poorly written letter didn't even state what exactly what time, so I just came at my earlie-oh it's just you, Ram." Neptune replied while she turned around and saw Lowee's CPU candidate there, probably waiting for who knows how long.

"What do you mean it's just me? Oh well, that doesn't matter. Listen, it's terrible here!" Ram said in response, clearly something was up, but Neptune still had no idea what was going on.

"Yeah all right, just tell me what's going on, it's pretty odd that you're calling me all of a sudden."

"Ok, so I've been reading how the Oracles represent their nations and even are similar to their CPUs, right?"

"Yeah, that's correct, so what's the dealio here?"

"Well you see, I noticed that when Blanc and Rom transform, their hair colour changes to the same as Mina, and same for Uni and Noire with Kei, then Vert and Chika too."

Neptune opened her eyes now, as she had grown bored and was about to fall asleep, but when Ram mentioned the changing hair colour, her interest just rose again, "Oh yeah, but when we transform, we don't have matching hair colour with our Oracles."

"Right? I haven't been able to confirm it, but what if we were... adopted or we exist in our nation because of a scandal?"

"Whoa! You're absolutely right! If word gets out, we'll probably be expelled, or excommunicated! We gotta solve this pronto!"

"Good, now you know why you're the only one who can actually help me here."

"Well yeah, but... I don't actually know much where to look, and why didn't you ask Nep Jr? She might be more helpful in this situation, she's sorta in the same boat too."

"You should know how Nepgear would react if I told her about this..."

Neptune stopped for a moment and thought about it... if Nepgear found out that she was (possibly) a illegitimate child, she would... probably apologise to Histy and make an exit to the country side and live out the rest of her life in quiet and hope none of her past catches up to her. "Right, I guess it would be best not to scare her too much right now until we actually figure out what's going on. And hold on! I think I may know how to find our answers!"

"Really? So there is a brain inside that head of yours!"

"Ignoring that comment, I remember now that Histy is the world's everything or somethingmajig with her tome. If we can somehow access her tome, we can look into the entire history of the world and find out what's going on."

"That's it! But... how are we possibly going take the tomb away from Histoire? She'll definitely beat us for something like this."

"Hmhmhm, that's no problem, I happen to have a synthesis potion that makes people more sleepier than usual, I just need a few materials and we'll be good."

"Hold on, drugging people like that is a crime isn't it? And it has to be night time too right? How am I supposed to get to Planeptune at night when Mina won't ever allow me to go out by myself?"

"No no, this is not a drug, just something that allows people to relax and have a nice long nap, promise. Now... I suppose it will be a problem during night time, but... oh I got it! I remember hearing that story from Nep Jr... so when everybody is asleep, I can fly over to Lowee and pick you up CFW Trick style and go back to my place."

"Ugh! Did you really have to bring _that_ incident up!? And if you make so much noise, everybody will definitely wake up, and they'll think you're kidnapping me and you'll probably start a war between our nations idiot."

"No worries little Blanc, I just have to multiply the recipe for this potion, and then I'll give some to Histy and Nep Jr. Then you can give one to each your sisters and Mina, then we'll be smooth sailing!"

"I still have a bad feeling about this plan."

"Well, it's our only choice right now I think. I don't wanna think that we can be exposed and then deposed soon."

"All right then... so how are we doing this?"

"Right, so we can hunt for the materials I need for my potion here in Virtua Forest, then I will go synthesize it while you get a few bottles of tea or juice from the nearest vending machine, and then we drink the juice then fill the bottles up with the magic potion and we go our ways to make sure everybody is in their merry deep sleep."

With that, the plan was set into motion. Surprisingly, everything went as smoothly as Neptune had said, the materials were gathered, then having shared 5 bottles of sweeted juice between the two of them, Neptune filled the bottles with whatever concoction she made up that (supposedly) will make people more sleepy. Oracles and family members from both Planeptune and Lowee were little annoyed that certain people took their time getting back home, but when when Neptune and Ram presented their "peace offerings," it was all well. What a wonderful turn out it was, and now with Neptune sleep potion working soon with Histoire, Nepgear, Mina, Blanc, and Rom all quickly falling asleep, it was almost time to find out the truth.

Slowly climbing down from the upper bed was Neptune, being quiet and stealthy, even though Nepgear was fast asleep from the effects of the sleep potion. It was not as if Neptune wanted to do this to her own sister, but then again, the less people involved in this, the better... well, maybe. Opening the window to their room, Neptune transformed and also jumped out and flew into the night skies of Planeptune and towards Lowee. It was a boring flight, there was not much to see, for there were only night lights. Neptune had grown bored of such a long flight that she really had considered smashing up the roof of Lowee's basilicom to retrieve Ram, but that probably is a bad idea, so she just approached the not suspiciously opened window.

The return flight was worse, between Ram's constant asking "Are we there yet?" and the general boredom of absolutely nothing happening down in the land below, it was a bore chore (Worst yet, this bore chore did not even give bonus stats).

Finally, returning to the Planeptune basilicom, Neptune turned off her HDD to conserve energy and along with Ram, quietly sneaked to Histoire's room. There, they found the Oracle sleeping on the tomb itself, but thanks to Neptune's mysterious sleep potion, it was easy enough to move the small fairy a little bit while Neptune snatched the tomb away and carefully placed it on the desk nearby.

"Say, Histoire is part of the tomb isn't she? Wouldn't she be awoken if we remove her tomb like this?" Ram whispered as Neptune started to set up the tomb for viewing.

"Well, it's something I found out over time, but there's a small distance that she can be away from her tomb without anything bad happening. Anyway! Looks like we're free to search whatever we want now." Neptune replied before turning on her small flashlight and turning back many pages into history.

Of course, with such a big tomb of information, the pair had no idea where to look for what they needed. Between the category of 'Oracle' as well as all the other useless boring history, there was just no good place to start. They then decided to look under Lowee's history, maybe there was something there, but then Ram noticed something as she started to read the text...

"It says here... Bababa? Bababababababa! Wait a second, what language is this!?"

"Uh, looks like Histy's language or something. Well no choice, we'll just have to switch the view," Neptune said, while pressing a switch on the side of the tomb, then revealing a hologram screen radiating from the pages of the tomb.

"Wow, I didn't know the tomb could do this."

"It's one of the many functions Histy has in her tomb, though she doesn't ever use it, so now I just click this icon up here on top, and... translate!" Neptune whispered as the text of the screen changed to the translated and she read it... "Nepnepnepnepnepnepuuuuuu"

"..."

"..."

"That didn't help..."

"Yeah sorry, let's try another language to translate this into."

Finally though, they were able to translate the tomb into a readable language. Still, there was a lot of boring history that they could not care about, but finally after scrolling through pages and other useless stuff, they came across a short article on the Oracle of Lowee.

"Oh this is interest, look!" Ram whispered as she pointed to the part in the paragraph.

"Hm, it reads here that 'formally Mina has now become the only Oracle of Lowee,' well, so there was another Oracle before her? That's news!" Neptune said while scrolling a few pages back for more information. "And so it says here... 'Mountain and Mina held Lowee together with their outstanding financial management skills,' so it looks like there's somebody called Mountain was also an Oracle of Lowee!"

"That's something... well, scroll back another page and see if there is a picture of her..."

Scrolling a few more pages, the pair found a photo of said Oracle, and when they looked at the picture...

"Aha! Look at that, this Oracle has a ponytail and red hair! So there was somebody similar to you in the past!" Neptune said, pointing at the picture, while Ram noticed something else however.

"Yes, but... I just noticed something... doesn't this look like Cave!?" Ram replied, pointing at the chest size, the clothes, the eyes, it all matches the measurements as the person Cave they knew, except the name on the photograph was "mountain."

"Oh wow, it... is. It even says that once Lowee found peace this 'Mountain' person just disappeared off to the southern island of Gamindustri... which is Leanbox as we know it..."

"So that's it! I never knew Lowee had such an awesome Oracle in the past, Sort of wonder why Mina never told Rom and I about it... oh well, let's go to Planeptune's history and see where your idiocy comes from."

"Oh com'on, not everybody from Planeptune is dumb..." Neptune trailed off, she could somehow never stop being the idiot among friends it seems. However, jumping into Planeptune's history proved Neptune to be very wrong. Even though the pages said there was no other Oracle other than Histoire, the history before the Oracles came to be, there was a group that managed Planeptune, called the Seven Sages. Except that everybody in history knew them to be idiots and they were more commonly known as the Seven Planeptunian Idiots. "I can't believe this..."

"Well, at least look at this, it says that the Seven Idiots was founded by somebody by the name of Plutia, who was definitely smarter than most people. I guess she was smart enough to found the group but not get involved huh?"

"Hmm, just get to a picture of her..."

Eventually, a photo of Plutia was found, but the pair was shocked at her appearance: Casual home clothes, Teddy Bear slippers, and holding a plushie doll of all things.

"Well, she has purple hair, case solved, we're clear!" Neptune said, dismissing any other probably embarrassing details that would surround Planeptune.

There was a brief silence, maybe it was a bit anticlimactic to solve a case like this so easily, but then again, Neptune and Ram were basically using the world's everything, so there was nothing they could not find.

"You know, that was kind of fun finding out things we didn't know from history, I wonder though..." Ram said, realising something with their search.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"If Histoire records all of history, then wouldn't what we did during today and even now all be made known to her as well?"

"Ummm, yes. But! I don't think we have to worry about it anymore, since we found that we indeed do have background to stay in our respective nations. Even more so, even if Histy was to search for us in history, it would at least take 3 days, during which we can probably run off somewhere."

"Right. So anyway, what do we do now?"

"Hm, I went all this way to put everybody in a deep sleep, I guess it won't matter if we spent more time looking into the dark secrets of everybody else!" Neptune suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good!" Ram agreed, while the two looked into the tomb again and browsed for all sorts of information throughout history.

With many hours passing, the pair indeed have found many more interesting facts about their friends, since the tomb also records what is said and done, it was a slightly bit more interesting than just history. Some of the most interesting things Neptune and Ram found out were...

1\. Noire has no friends

2\. Nepgear is Neptune's younger sister (Wait, didn't everybody already know this?)

3\. Planeptune is called Babababa! Bababababababa in Histoire's language

4\. Planeptune was supposed to be blue coloured theme, but some idiot named Abnes used purple paint instead of blue for the nation's logo. Thankfully, people liked it enough that purple then became the main colour theme.

5\. Lastation used to be where the Gamindustri Graveyard was, it just so happened that during the console war when Green Heart, White Heart, and Black Heart teamed up on Purple Heart, and afterwards, a few days later Planeptune launched an all-out attack on Lastation, which is how Gamindustri Graveyard came to be. To prevent this from happening again, the four CPUs have introduced the share system where they can have a more friendly competition, but the damage was done already, because...

6\. Noire has no friends

7\. Kei, the Oracle of Lastation, says that if Noire was male, he'd be named Bruce Whine.

8\. Similarly, if Uni was male, he'd be named Dick Greysen.

9\. Mina and Cave are actually half-siblings, somehow.

10\. Cave was born in a... Cave, hence the name

11\. Blanc writes shit fanfics

12\. Blanc's pen name is Plateau

13\. The conquest ending of _mk2_ , writing and all, was actually a shitty fanfic written by Blanc. Nobody really knows the motivation and idea behind this, but pages in history reveals that Blanc had a really bad day being on the end of a prank by Rom and Ram, and also that she planned to, but failed to confess her feelings to Neptune, and so she wrote the conquest ending as a way to vent, which is why all characters were out-of-character. Don't judge.

14\. Noire has no friends? I don't think we mentioned this one yet.

15\. Leanbox was once called BoobieBox. Why? Thunder Tits, that's why.

16\. Chika is actually Vert's cousin, but nobody really seems to care for small details like this.

17\. Ram was actually supposed to be Leanbox's CPU candidate (With green hair upon transformation of course), but because Blanc gave Vert her (in)famous nickname "Thunder Tits," the divine forces that existed favoured Blanc and gave her two sisters instead.

18\. Noire (The ultradimension version!) has... a friend actually! It should be noted that Hyperdimension Noire, however, has no friends.

Neptune yawned as she noticed the sun rising on the horizon, "I think we should get you home soon, even the effects of that sleep potion will wear off soon..."

"Yeah... but just a little longer, I wanna find out what happened to Nisa as Overlord L****l forcibly recruited her to the Netherworld..." Ram responded, even though she was quite tired herself.

"All right, just wake me when you're ready to go, I am going to catch a little nap," Neptune said as she put her head down.

Not more than half-hour later, Ram also too tired to go on, lay her head down. Unfortunately, both of them lay down on the tomb itself and fell asleep. They drooled all over the pages and Histoire woke up... drenched, and then there was a scream that was heard from Planeptune all the way to Lowee, as well as a CPU and a CPU candidate being thrown out the window.

Nepgear, who just woke up from a good rest looked out the window, it was open for some reason, but as she went to close it, she saw what appeared to be a Neptune and a Ram falling while screaming for their lives. Immediately, Nepgear went back to bed, something this ridiculous could not _possibly_ be happening in reality, so she tried to tune it out by going to sleep again.


End file.
